


But I Do, I Finally Do

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: It's Like The Sirens [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Ten years from now, Ashton is sitting on the steps down to the park.





	But I Do, I Finally Do

**Author's Note:**

> The finale! If you stuck it out for all of these then thank you so much, I really appreciate it! I hope you like this last bit :)  
> (Oh and if you haven't already, reading the other parts of this series will make this make a lot more sense! Thanks again!) x

Ten years from now, Ashton is sitting on the steps down to the park. Luke’s playing with their children, two girls, and it’s like the scene out of the end of a romantic comedy. Everything’s wrapped up so nicely, in a neat little bow. Perfect husband, beautiful house, two wonderful children.

But he’ll look over from where he’s sitting to see another man, in his early thirties as well, leaning into a woman’s ear. She starts laughing, and turns suddenly to him, grabbing his face in a heated kiss.

If Ashton had blinked he’d have missed it, but he sees the man expertly wind his hand around the back of her neck and, just like that, pockets the pearls she’s wearing. The man pulls away, slides his hand down her arm, and seemingly makes a comment about the ring on her finger. She just nods, in awe of him, and slides the ring off her finger to drop into the man’s open palm.

And that’s it, he’s done. He turns around and saunters off, smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

Ashton’s heart drops to his stomach as they catch each other’s eye. The man stops in his tracks, staring, a fondness shining in his eyes.

“Ashton.” He nods.

“Michael.”

The two men take each other in. Eyes saying all the words their mouths never could.

“You look good.”

“So do you.” Ashton’s lips pull into a smile.

“Here.” Michael drops the necklace from his pocket into Ashton’s hand. “Pearls fit for a king.”

Ashton looks up at Michael, heart racing at the memories of the person he once was. “Be safe, Mikey.”

“Never.” He says with a wink.

Then he’s gone. And with him, a bit of Ashton.

Michael will always have a piece of Ashton. And Ashton doesn’t think he minds.

 

He doesn’t think he minds that at all.

 

 

    

     

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Your Best American Girl by Mitski
> 
> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
